Elemental Chaos
| type-GW = Inner Plane | shape-size-GW = Infinite | gravity-GW = | time-GW = | morphic-GW = | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = | refs-GW = | type-WA = Fundamental Plane | shape-size-WA = Infinite | gravity-WA = Elemental buoyancy | mutability-WA = Unstable | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | usethe = yes | useon = }} The Elemental Chaos was an Inner Plane in the Great Wheel cosmology, located at the far reaches of the elemental planes, where the elements dissolved into a single mix of colliding energies. In the World Axis cosmology, it was the fundamental plane within which were contained all of the former elemental planes and energy planes, as well as the planes of Limbo and the Abyss. A tempestuous sea of ever-changing terrain and clashing elements, with stability only enforced in isolated locations, the Elemental Chaos was ruled over, at least in name if not fact, by the primordials and was the equal and opposite of its divine counterpart, the Astral Sea, as the primordials were the opposites of the gods as demons were to devils. In spite of its chaotic and dangerous landscape, most parts of the Chaos were relatively easy to travel through, or at least as much as most other planes. History The Elemental Chaos had existed as long as the Astral Sea, but prior to the Spellplague was unknown to nearly all inhabitants of Toril. During the sundering of Abeir from Toril the primordials, with a few exceptions, who inhabited the Chaos lost their influence over Toril and the surrounding space and were driven from the local multiverse into a separate and parallel existence, where Abeir also dwelt.http://forums.gleemax.com/showthread.php?t=1072927&page=10 Only with the Spellplague and the subsequent swapping of material between Abeir and Toril had the Elemental Chaos again become a part of the local cosmology, reabsorbing the local elemental planes as well as the Abyss and Limbo. Elemental Realms According to the World Axis cosmology, though most of the Elemental Chaos was an ever-changing landscape defined by chaos and unpredictability, there were planes within the Chaos that had a more defined set of stability. These sub-planes, called realms, were formed through the will and power of mighty elemental beings, often primordials but including other denizens of the Chaos as well. Within these realms a sort of order was maintained, often reflecting the nature of its creator and ruler. This was not always entirely true and the Abyss, for instance, was as chaotic and dangerous, if not thoroughly more so, than the rest of the Chaos. Like dominions, realms maintained laws and natures separate from the rest of the Chaos, though they dwelt within it, and often had strong connections with other planes outside of the Chaos. ;The Abyss :The home of demons, the Abyss was a deep, multilayered plane that lay at the "bottom" of the Chaos. ;Cresting Spires :Dominated by the primordial Istishia, the Cresting Spires were a plane dominated by water. ;Fimbulwinter :Forged by the titan Thrym, this plane was covered in ice. ;Hidden Realm :The most powerful of the titans, Annam, ruled this mysterious realm. ;Muspelheim :Ruled over by the titan Surtr, Muspelheim was dominated by a volcanic landscape. ;Root Hold :Dominated by Grumbar, the primordial lord of the earth element, Root Hold was a series of vast subterranean halls with strong connections to the Dismal Caverns and Dwarfhome. ;Sky Home :A realm ruled over by the primordial Akadi and dominated by rolling clouds and dark storms. Sky Home had links to the plane of Arvandor. ;Steading :This realm resembled a landscape of rolling hills and was dominated by the titan Grolantor. ;Thraotor :A plane of storms, this plane was ruled over by the titan Memnor. ;The Undying Pyre :The Undying Pyre was a fiery plane of thick smoke and mighty flames, ruled over by the strongest of the primordial lords, Kossuth. Inhabitants *Gleamtail jacks Appendix References Connections Category:Elemental Chaos Category:Fundamental planes Category:Inner Planes